Trick Library
Damaging Tricks 'Gaia's Stomp' Earth Attack. Damage based on Monster's Power. Flattens everything with it's Power! Element: Earth. Naturally known by Stone Golem. Acquired by Unknown. 'Hex' Neutral Attack. Damage based on Trick's level. Strange arcane words cursing enemies. Element: None. Naturally known by Hallowheely. Acquired by Unknown. 'Snowstorm' Deals water damage based on level. A cold blast that freezes everything in its path. Element: Water. Naturally known by Snow Froborus. Acquired by Unknown. 'Tail Whip' Air Attack. Damage based on Monster's Agility. Quick as a whip tail slap. Element: Air. Naturally known by Cave Kurion. Acquired by Unknown. 'Tidal Wave' Deals water damage based on level. Sweep away enemies with a giant wave. Element: Water. Naturally known by Giant Taruruga. Acquired by Unknown. 'Thrust Punch' Neutral Attack Damage based on Monster's Power. An efficient and deadly technique! Element: None. Naturally known by Iron-Armed Alk Bear. Acquired by Tae Kwon Do 201. 'Phoenix Aura' Fire Element. Damage based on Trick's Level. Element: Fire. Naturally known by Luxe. Acquired by Capture the essence of a Phoenix. 'Pierce' Earth Attack. Damage based on Monster's Power. Sharp and quick, like a spear. Element: Earth. Naturally known by Pulyon Thornbug. Acquired by Unknown. 'Poison Sting' Neutral Attack. Poison Damage based on Monster's Agility. Even a scratch can be fatal. Element: None. Naturally known by Killer Bee. Acquired by Unknown. 'Pounce' Water Attack. Damage based on Monster's Power. A leaping bite attack. Element: Water. Naturally known by Arakule Snow Spider. Acquired by Capture a baby snow spider. 'Radiation' Element: Fire. Naturally known by Fire Kurion. Acquired by Treat a Radiation burn, Job Quest. Supportive Tricks 'Charge' Increases attack damage. Based on Power. Get out of my way! Element: None. Naturally known by Unknown. Acquired by Unknown. 'Eerie Light' Reduces damage caused. Strong when trick level is high. An eerie shimmering light unsettles enemies. Element: None. Naturally known by Pumpkingoro. Acquired by Make a spotlight for your house, Job Quest. 'Gelatinous Body' Reduces damage caused. Reduction based on Monster's Agility. Element: None. Naturally known by Puddingoro. Acquired by Eat pudding and jello, Job Quest. 'Illusion' Increases Hit Rate. Increase based on Trick's Level. Creates an illusion to distract enemies. Element: None. Naturally known by Tribe-Owl. Acquired by Unknown. 'Northern Wind' Reduces incoming damage. Reduction based on Monster's Power. Bone-chilling cold. Element: None. Naturally known by Rudolph. Acquired by Unknown. 'Oil Slick' Reduces incoming damage. Reduction based on Trick's level. Element: None. Naturally known by Mai Mai. Acquired by Change a Golden Brayer's Oil. 'Parry' Increases Dodge Rate. Dodge Rate affected by Trick's Level. Your attacks are meaningless to my sword. Element: None. Naturally known by Knight Mars. Acquired by Unknown. 'Scent Tracker' Increases hit rate. I can smell you from a mile away! Element: None. Naturally known by Fire Dog Spyke. Acquired by Unknown. 'Slimer' Reduces damage caused. Reduction based on Monster's Agility. Element: None. Naturally known by Chocogoro. Acquired by Unknown. 'Swagger' Increases Attack Damage. Increase based on Trick's Level. A little confidence can go a long way. Element: None. Naturally known by Ryubo. Acquired by Unknown. 'Trench' Increases Dodge Rate. Dodge Rate affected by Trick's level. Dig a hole for cover. Element: None. Naturally known by Turtle. Acquired by Unknown. Category:Damaging Type Trick Category:Supportive Type Trick